ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Great War Izenborg
was a Japanese television program produced by Tsuburaya Productions that aired from 1977 to 1978 on Tokyo 12 Channel. It is unique in that it combined Tsuburaya's trademark suitmation tokusatsu techniques with Japanese Animation. The show runs for about 39 episodes. In the universe where Izenborg is set, the Ultraman series are popular TV shows. Plot Dinosaurs reappearing on Earth, stronger and more intelligent than before, led by Dinosaur Satan Gottes, an evil humanoid from the Black Nebula, and this time they are back to rule earth once more and wipe out humankind. They are alive and even thriving, in an underground Empire they built. In 1986, Ululu, the leader of dinosaurs, declares war against humanity. In an attempt to reclaim the Earth's surface, some of the dinosaurs evolve into deadly monsters, and start wreaking havoc on the human population centers around the globe. Story revolves around the D Force (D戦隊 D Sentai), and its two members, a brother and sister team of Tachibana Ai (立花 愛) and Tachibana Zen (立花 善), the Special OPs force, whose mission is to combat evolved dinosaurs and protecting the humanity at all cost. However, early in the series the siblings suffered a near fatal injury from the massive explosion during the test of a prototype super-tank, "predecessor to Izenborg". Their father died in the explosion. They survived, barely clinging to life. In order to keep them alive they needed to receive a cybernetic body parts and other implants so they could function normally within the society, and to synchronize with their combat vehicle and form the system known as Izenborg ('Ai''' + Zen + Cy'borg')'' (called Gemini in the US movie) and fight the Dinosaurs. Before the Izenborg process, each sibling has only a robotic half, interwined with the human one (Zen, robot right half - Ai, robot left half). During the Izenborg process, Zen inherits both the human "halves" and become the pilot known as Izenborg Man, Ai inherits both the robotic "halves" and become the Mother Computer of the ship, the tank Izen-I converts into the powerful ship Izenborg-Go. During episode 20, Ai and Zen were able to combine into a "second step fusion", the giant humanoid Izenbo. Zen becomes Izenbo, while Ai - inside a modified version of the Izenborg-Go - is embedded into the head and provide the main body with energy and additional computing faculty. Izenborg-Go profile *Height: 33 m *Width: 17 m *Weight: 154 t *Active time: 3 minutes and 30 seconds Trivia *Ururu, the Tyrannosaurus villian of the first 19 episodes was a reused suit from from The Last Dinosaur (1977). Many of the dinosaur suits would go on to star in Koseidon. *''Dinosaur War Izenborg was created after the stop motion and puppet show series, ''Born Free. ''The sequel series, ''Koseidon, had a human sized hero and did fairly well. **The show is both live action & animated. *The show involves dinosaurs reappearing on Earth, more intelligent than before. Popularity The series had a good popularity in Japan. In Italy and Saudi Arabia it became a big hit. The series was re-aired on the Italian channel Man-Ga in 2012, and the Yamato Italian DVD set got huge sales. In 2013, this along with the rest of the Tsuburaya Dinosaur Trilogy were released on DvD by Toei Video. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0292813/ Kyōryū Daisensō Aizenbōgu] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0202250/ Attack of the Super Monsters] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1768 Kyoryu Daisenso Aizenborg] (anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Tsuburaya Dinosaur Trilogy in Japanese Wikipedia en:Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Category:Series Category:Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Category:Anime